


智勇双全 14

by dxaac



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M, 警匪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxaac/pseuds/dxaac
Summary: 我衬衫上有你几十亿小生命，你不给他们挡挡？
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang, 凯源 - Relationship, 王俊凯/王源
Kudos: 2





	智勇双全 14

这个吻从开始就带着浓重的血腥味，从开始王源的嘴就是麻的，他甚至分不太清到底是王俊凯没轻没重地磕破了他的嘴皮呢，还是他的牙“被迫”割伤了对方看似凶悍带着攻城掠地之势实则本质还是脆弱柔软的舌头。

王源大概是天生在接吻的时候吞咽功能就会退化，以至于没一会儿他的嘴角就又是一道温热的液体挂了下来。不同于几十分钟前车里甜腻腻的那杯豆浆，这次的液体在格外昏暗的巷子里亮晶晶的，一下就抓住了王俊凯的余光。

他一点点放慢攻势，最后轻轻地从王源的嘴里退了出来，王源可能没法理解，这个巷子在王俊凯的夜视能力下其实没那么暗，至少他不需要手电光也能看得清路，还有眼前的人。

被热汗粘在额头上的刘海尖儿，湿漉漉的葡萄眼，和被迫大张到现在也没能完全合上的漂亮嘴唇，以及，嘴角他俩混在一起的唾液......

心神一动的瞬间，王俊凯就已经舔上了人的嘴角，他发现自己的身体总是比脑子更快，有时候真的挺好，这时候就挺好。

王源是在人的手摸进自己毛衣里的时候彻底紧张起来的，王俊凯一手还抓着他的手腕，脑袋顺着自己的嘴角下颌慢慢地舔吮上颈侧和喉结，另一只手却一路往上，不满足于他努力锻炼出来的那点薄薄腹肌和细窄腰线......王源开始有点难受了，具体不好说明的那种难受，他没被锁紧那只手死死地拽着王俊凯的衬衣摆，内心突然出现的一个大胆的想法让他轻轻打了个颤，他们不会是要在这里做完全套吧。

“唔——”

这一声吃痛的闷哼算是让王俊凯眨着眼猛地清醒了过来，飞快地把手从人的衣摆底下抽了出来——他刚刚在干什么？

——请问，你是同性恋吗？

几乎是一瞬间，王俊凯的脸就白了大半，他甚至不敢低头去看被他圈在墙上的人现在脸上的表情，踉跄着往后退了一步，转身就想往外跑。谁知道他这才往外迈了一步，衬衫衣摆上一阵不那么有用但却不可忽视的力道就从后面扯住了他。

王源发誓他真的不是精虫上脑，他的手刚刚就挂在那儿了，他真的没有要“再来一发”的意思......但怎么着，给人亲了还不准他亲回来了？

王俊凯这回没弯腰，甚至没怎么低头，怔怔地看着眼前轻轻踮起脚来扬着脑袋堵上自己嘴的小检察官，一声含糊的“王源儿”随着他微微张开的牙关被吞没在后者小心翼翼地探进来的舌尖里。

一点点舔过人的牙床上颚，王源轻轻地蹭上王俊凯的舌尖，这人一直没做什么回应，这让他有点紧张，慢慢地挑起来吸了一口，王源就默默退了出来，仰着脖子费力地咽了满嘴的口水。

他正想扯着人衣袖抱怨一句脖子酸了让人低头，瞬间整个人就被单手托着屁股给抬了起来，后背也再次“砸”上了墙，王源一惊，下意识地双腿就缠上了人的腰，正要收紧搂着王俊凯脖颈的胳膊却被挡在了半路——

“继续。”

王源凭空高了十几公分，这回就轮到王俊凯抬头了。

他想着他本来能把这个法式热吻完成得更好一些，如果不是王俊凯摸进他毛衣的手大力地搓揉上他的乳尖的话，其实真的又麻又疼的，但王源嘴里哼哼的那几声呻吟声连他自己听着都不像是那么回事儿......真的...好羞耻啊......

他一边嘴里喊着疼，一边下身跟胸前的小豆子一样坚挺地抵上了王俊凯的小腹。

“王俊凯...”王源迷蒙着双眼半张着嘴贴在人的下巴上开开合合，一时间连自己都不大清楚自己在说什么，“你得负责......”

王俊凯没回话，手下却是比谁都直接，单手解了一直挂在王源裤腰上的手枪，一转手就仰了仰脖子扔上了嘴，再接着，王源还来不及去奇怪他为什么用嘴叼着枪，下身就是一凉——

王俊凯脱他裤子？？他们现在在哪来着？？？

王源终于清醒了。

可惜的是，他的欲望现在已经不在他自己的掌握之中了。

他的脑袋里一瞬间闪过“白日宣淫”这四个大字，但显而易见地，这场见不得人的性事还没开始就要结束了......

王源自打青春期起就和自己右手作伴，整一个就连片儿也没正儿八经地看过全程的人，哪里受过这种刺激——这样人来人往的街道巷口，仿佛随时都会有脚步声从路口由远到近一步步放大，就算是隔着毛衣王源也能感受到背后冰凉粗砺的墙面，当然，最主要的，还是自下而上穿过他大腿的那只手。

王俊凯的手心并没有手背看上去那么的光滑白嫩，王源也不是没牵过，可他真的是头一回发现，他手心里那点薄薄的枪茧居然能给他刺激成这样，没两下子脑袋里就是一阵白光，缴械投降了。

王源自己还没反应过来，趴在人肩头轻轻地喘，倒是王俊凯给他射了一身，当下就是一愣，估计是也没料到他会这么快，场面有那么一瞬间的寂静。

过了那一阵愣神，王俊凯就憋不住了，先是强忍着轻轻哼笑了一声，紧接着他把手从人腿间抽出来，给他提上裤子，又就着人毛衣擦了擦手，最后摘下了叼在嘴里的枪，他这才抱着人抵在墙上把头埋在人颈窝一阵狂笑。

“......”王源终于从刚爽完的余韵中回过神来，开始尴尬了，他咬一咬下唇，偏头认真地解释道，“网上说，男生第一次都这样......”

不知道是捕捉到了哪个关键词，王俊凯突然就停下了笑，强压着不住往上翘的嘴角点了点头，一会儿才想起来人家看不到，又马上应了声“嗯”。

王源醒了神，信息处理的基本能力就又回来了，一下子嘴就不自觉地歪了歪，没好气地酸道：“你也这样？”

“不知道。”王俊凯低头瞥他一眼，转身连姿势也不换一个就抱着人往外走，“要不下次你帮我试试。”

“现在就挺好。”得到了满意的回复，王源勾住人的肩膀就想跳下地，他想着要什么下次，现在抵在他大腿间的小兄弟就挺需要帮助的。

谁知道王俊凯一把按住了他的后腰，脚下的步子不停，转角就上了街，提醒道：“快十二点了。”

王源看一眼自己的表，表情也瞬间沉静了下来，似乎闭上眼睛一秒就能回到昨晚的案发现场。

但...饶是王俊凯走起路来步子已经稳到叫人听不出一点儿声，小王俊凯的存在也实在是太磨人了......

王源瞥一眼边上路过连连回头的一位大婶，努力把自己的脑袋往人胸前缩了又缩，小声道：“其实我已经可以下地走路了。”

“我衬衫上有你几十亿小生命，你不给他们挡挡？”

“......”


End file.
